


The Drakon's Cave

by NickeyMeaty



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cum Shower, Dubious Consent, Hemipenes, Hypnotic venom, Hypnotism, M/M, Penis Size, Possessive Behavior, Rape, Size Difference, Size Kink, Teratophilia, Venom injection, belly bulge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-09 10:16:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17405066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickeyMeaty/pseuds/NickeyMeaty
Summary: Balmera Mines: A.K.A 10,000-way labyrinth. Old, abandoned crystal mine which tunnels connect the three kingdomsKeith Kogane: Dangerous, strong and fast thief with a scar on his right cheek. Reward offered to anyone that can provide information about him.Drakon: Mythic being part human, part dragon and part snake.By combining them allWhat could possibly go wrong?





	1. Intruder

Keith had been walking for many kilometers, he didn’t exactly know how many, as the size of his destination messed with his sense of distance. At least he could now see the entrance of the abandoned mines. He was getting closer.  
The 10,000-way labyrinth, not that long ago a prosperous mine whose tunnels connected the three kingdoms of Olkarion, Altea and Nalquod. Now nothing more than an abandoned labyrinth full of monsters and creatures... or so the rumors said.  
The best place to go and get lost.  
Or…  
The perfect place to cross the frontier while remaining hidden.  
It seemed like the best choice he, as well-known thief could take. He had been trough way worse than dark tunnels.  
Keith had never been afraid of darkness, neither of blood, weird sounds, or sharp blades, he was also pretty used to cold and hunger. Thanks to his nearly 18-year old life in the most dangerous streets of the city. Whatever lived in these caves, he could deal with it.  
_If_ any sort of monster or creature existed at all.  
He finally arrived to the cave’s entrance, a wooden barricade sealing the entrance, and toping it, a messyly carved sign.

>   
>  _Balmera_ _mine. Danger_.  ** _D_ _O_ _ **NOT**  _** ** _ENTER_**

  
He knocked the barricade a few times, the empty sound giving away the poor state of the wood. Keith took a few steps back, caught his breath, and then kicked the barricade. Shattering it to splinters and small pieces that fell. He also made sure of leaving red stains with the berry juice he’d bought right before leaving. Any guard who were still looking for him after leaving the town would just return as soon as they saw where all the evidence pointed to.  
They would just directly assume his death.

The tales and stories about the magnificence of these caves do match, Keith thought: The crystals attached to the walls illuminated a path, sometimes more than making up for the lack of sunlight that could possibly enter. And the structure of the tunnels and passages produced echo out of the sound of his footsteps. But Keith was used to walking around in big places, he’d remembered to bring his knife, and would carve a signal with every newly turned around corner, distinguishable crystal, or unknown old skeleton to avoid getting lost. He went on like that for a few hours, stopping every now and then to recall.  
There were stories about the inner light those crystals had. True  
About the almost absurd heights some passaged were located at. True  
About the monsters this place hosted…  
“Well hello there” A voice said from… somewhere.  
Keith clicked his tongue. Not very amused.  
“Using the tunnels so that the echo hides your location” The walls sent his message many meters up. “Cut it out, that trick is old”  
“Hmm. How interesting” The voice sounded masculine.  
“What about it?” Every last syllable would echo “I know I’m not the first one to come here”  
“Then you should know about the countless souls that got lost to the point of madness” The voice didn’t sound human “ Don’t you know why people came here? To forget about everything. To risk their sanity and life to get a crystal. To try and pursue the dream of seeing a drakon. Of seeing me”  
“A dragon? I’m pretty acquainted with those….”  
“Not a dragon, you human. A drakon, we are _not_ the same” The voice sounded pissed now. Keith enjoyed that.  
“Oh really? How can I know you’re not just a crazy old man trying to scare people huh? Come here and prove yourself”  
Keith heard a loud hissing and then a cackle, he got almost scared. Almost.  
“You shall see why people get insane when arriving” He said.  
Not long after producing a strong gust of wind that sent small pebbles and dust around.  
Wind? Down here? How? Was all he could think while shielding his eyes as his hair and jacket got messy.  
Then a loud, heavy thud that indicated something, or rather _someone_ , had fallen. Keith opened his eyes.  
And air nearly banished from his lungs.  
Before him stood a nearly 10-feet tall figure, with bighorns, long hair, pale skin, dragon-like massive wings with a sharp end at the tip joint, and the lower body of a snake.  
“Oh, now I believe you. You’re a… whatever you said you were”  
“I’m a drakon. Little One, and I guess you’re my new...  _visitor_ ” He didn’t like the way it said the last word. 

Better make this quick, and if easy, better.  
“I’m just passing by, the only reason I’m here is to cross the frontier to the other Kingdom. I swear I won’t bother you” He planned to walk pass by the creature standing (or whatever it did) at a scarcely meter of him, but a long tail that was twice his hips as thick blocked his path.  
“Why?"

"Because this is the fastest way to cross, that's why" He repplied, hoping his tone would not give away how scary the atmosphere was getting

"But why should I? Allow a nice piece of meat just walk around right under my nose?”  
“I’m no more than muscle and bones. I’ll be difficult for you to digest” He replied, stepping above the tail and walking straight.  
The monster chuckled, and Keith knew, even in the demi-dark, that it was grinning.  
“Oh, trust me. Rats and weasels are sustainable sources of food even in winter. But is more than food what I crave for...” He moved his tail so that Keith would trip and fall and then dragged him by the ankle until their eyes were on the same level “It’s been a while since the last time I received company, and I would like to have some… new memories, involving humans”He casually said, while Keith squirmed and struggled to get free from the uncomfortable angle he was on.

“We can do this quick and easy, it won’t hurt… much. _ssSSS!_ ” Keith had managed to throw his knife at the drakon’s tail. The beast hissed in annoyance and pain, knowing it had only made him mad, the human ran for his life, turning around as many corners he could distinguish in the dim crystals of the zone.

  
The monster was no longer close. Keith thanked his good ears, when things were safer, he’ll go for his stuff and then proceed cautiously from that point on. He’d need to get out of that mine quickly if he didn’t want to turn into drakon’s food.

  
After some minutes, the cave was in complete silence, and he got out of the narrow passage he’d been hidden and took a few steps...  
Only to get crushed by a giant hand with extended claws that scratched his back. He whimpered.  
“Let me remind you, human: I _live_ in these caves, you’re nothing but a tourist” It was when Keith realized, horrified, that he’d been a fool by trying to hide in the monster’s own house after making him mad. He'd dug his own tomb.  
“I’m sorry for that! I was just trying to get free! I mean no harm to you! The only reason I did that was because I was scared! I just want to cross the frontier!” He yelled at the creature, whose calm voice tone had not changed in the least, and that just made it all even more frightening.  
“I believe you, but you still must pay for what you did to my tail” He said, before lifting Keith’s body and coiling his tail around his mid-waist, not before securing his arms.  
“No! Please! Let me go!” Keith now regretted not having listened to all those soothsayers who sold anti-creatures amulets as the drakon moved around him, observing his reactions and adding more coils and pressure to his upper half as he grunted in pain. The air he could gasp for was no longer enough for the squeezed lungs behind his ribs, nor were the images before his eyes clear anymore. 

He was getting asphyxiated by a being many times stronger than him, little by little. 

He'd left his knife all the way behind after throwing it in that desperate (and vain) attempt.  
He had no chances of getting out this time.  
_This is it._ Keith thought. _I’m gonna die here. No._  
“Let’s have some fun, little one” The drakon whispered in his ears.  
Then a sharp pain near his shoulder blades, something like a shiver up his spine, and then it all went black.

 

 


	2. New sensations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hypnotic venom of Shiro seems to have weird effects on Keith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the first decent smut I've written in a while, maybe some things will be changed within a week or two

The human in his grasp went limp and stopped moving. He knows he’s not dead, but rather unconscious, Shiro knew that from previous experiences.  

Shiro let go of his coils and held him with both hands instead. Then took flight with a single beating. He knew his own strength well, flying all the way to his lair would be no difficult even with the extra weight his future snack represented. 

He arrived to his lair few minutes later, the human was still sleeping; It always took a while for them to recover after near strangulation, and even after that he’d still had to wait for his body to completely assimilate the new substance in his bloodstream, which meant he still had some time for him to hunt a weasel or two. Sure, the drakon planned to  _eventually_  eat the human, but a full stomached snack would always be more than welcomed. 

Shiro dragged him to spot well-lit by the crystals and observed him for a few seconds, young, muscular, small nose, fine features, big eyes of an unknown color, pale skin, back length dark hair, long bangs, pointy scar on his cheek… 

Wait… 

How the hell did he got such a scar? It was quite big, and the closeness it had to the eye indicated it hadn’t been an accident.  

He tasted the pink skin with the very tip of his bifid tongue. It didn’t taste like blood. 

 _This human is weird._ He said to himself before getting out of his cave, tasting the air in search of anything that could be used for food or bait. 

 

He returned not long after, carrying three rats and a fat weasel with him, he would always hunt and eat half of his own weight in meat every now and then, but feeding his human would require an extra effort.  

One that would be rewarded by having his belly stuffed for a whole month. 

He left the meat on a corner and crawled to the spot he’d left the human. He traced his body with two fingers. Feeling the firm muscle beneath. Imagining his flavor, thinking about what would it feel like to have him inside of his stomach after swallowing him whole, maybe right after a venom dose, when he would still breathe but too dizzy to defend, squirming in his stomach as getting digested. 

Great, now his mouth was drooling and his insides twisting at the thought, ready to digest the first thing that entered. He had to swallow two of the rats he’d brought with him to calm down. 

When was the last time he ate until sated?  

Maybe it wasn’t a good idea to be so close to the human right now. Feeding him to the right point would take days, maybe even weeks, and he wanted him  _now_. 

What could he do to satisfy himself? 

 _Bathe him._ The idea surged in his mind. _Bathe the human_ _for him to remain fresh_. 

He looked at him, dust and pebbles were all over his body. Small scratches could lie beneath the thin clothes... And that scar… Something told him it wasn’t the only one in that strong body of his.  

“Very well little one, it’s time for you to get clean” He whispered in his ear before sticking his tongue inside, stimulating his mouth to produce enough saliva, which happened in a matter of seconds.  

Little by little, Shiro exposed his upper half to exfoliate his delicious human clean of filth, starting with his neck, removing the dust and cauterizing the small scratches on it, switching to an arm after finishing, where he stretched his black tongue to the point of nearly coiling his relaxed biceps twice, cleaning all the way to the wrists, and then the fingers, licking in between until something nearly caught his tongue.  

The human was conscious once more. 

He was awake, but his heavy eyelids and face showed that he was still dizzy, not really acknowledging much. Shiro continued his doing, teasing him. His fingers tried to clip his tongue many times, succeeding at none. Shiro chuckled, knowing his prey was defenseless and would not -and  _could not_ _-_ oppose any resistance at anything his captor did. 

“Look at you, little one. So strong, and yet so fragile and helpless in my grasp” Shiro murmured, tracing the numerous scars of his bare torso. It was true; that human had a good amount of muscle and his tail still itched a bit from the wound, but everything in this situation -held by coils at his back and with two hands wrapping his waist with no effort- made him look more like a worn-out ragdoll than anything else “Don’t worry, I’ll take good care of you.” he rushed before licking various marks on his belly, the human gasped at the humid sensation against his sensitive skin. 

“So, now you feel it? Then I guess I can do...” Shiro reached for his butt -a new coil took the hand’s place- and squeezed, hard. “...this” A small whimper escaped his lips. 

Damn, for being so small, he did possess a nice, plumpy ass. 

Screw hunger, the drakon had a completely new type of...  _desire_ right now. 

The little body half-covered by his coils still had his mouth parted, of which Shiro took advantage of by shoving not one, but two fingers in. Little One gagged a bit, but it wasn’t long until Shiro was getting his fingers sucked, the smaller not being able to do much more while staring at his eyes.  

And holy shit, those glassy-no,  _hypnotizing_ eyes of his seemed to have the whole star sky imprinted... 

He looked so... 

“...guhh...”  

Was Little One trying to talk? 

Just to make sure, he removed his fingers, shining with saliva.  

“...iful...” He spat some more before speaking. The drakon collecting the drool from his chin. 

“So beautiful...” One of his hands reached for Shiro’s face, fingertips barely touching. Shiro knew his mind was still hazy, in a dream-like state, so he’s just talking nonsense.  

Humans were quite fun to play in this state. 

“Am I beautiful? Little one?” He chuckled. Bringing his hand to the human’s.

“...Yes...” He said, pupils wide from the venom, reflecting the cave’s crystals.

He tasted the air once more, perceiving the arousal from the little snack ahead.

“Oh, I see...” He drew his tongue out, touching the nose that was a not a hand apart.  

Seeing the human try to mimic the same action made him smirk.  

“You’re pretty too” Shiro uttered, coming closer and flickering his tongue over the other’s lips on purpose. The being in his grasp opened his mouth and caught his tongue, sucking immediately. Both surprising and interested at the unexpected gesture, Shiro brought his face closer by pulling his nape and sucked back, entwining his forked tongue around a much shorter and humid one, savoring the new –and quite enjoyable- sensation. At least until the human pushed him away and fell, gasping for air, even coughing a bit.  

That was unexpected, so could this be a new way for choking humans? How curious, and it was a really pleasuring sensation as well. Perhaps he would try it on a future prisoner. 

Or not, since they could always bite and chop his tongue off if not enough venom was injected. 

The human keened as he extended his arms in attempt to catch Shiro’s neck once more, which of course was futile, given the distance between and the human still unable to move his lower half. Shiro laughed a bit, took him in his coils and lifted him eye level with his mid-chest. He expected him complain about not being able to reach the neck yet, but the human chose to go for his well-defined abs, his touch as light as a feather.

All of this it was fun, but Shiro wanted  _more_. 

“There, enjoy yourself” He announced, grabbing the human’s hands and guiding them through his body, from his upper abs, to his pecs, to his bulging biceps, then down to the lower abdomen, and the equivalent of a human hip, pressing so that he could feel the gradual change from skin to scales, and just a bit lower, a closed slit.  

The star-eyed human seemed to notice it, because he pressed a palm and then looked up to him. 

As always, humans were so curious it was really fun to play before eating them, to hear their small whimpers evolve to desperate shrieks decaying into soft pleas before getting their bones crushed. But the meal in front of him was different. 

“You’re not supposed to touch there” 

“Why not?” 

“No one has ever did” Believe it or not, those words were enough motivation for the human to press even harder, still looking at the other’s eyes. He exhalated deeply, feeling the slightest change in his body temperature. 

He traced the slit with two fingers “Have you?”  

“What part of ’ _no_ _one_ ‘ was not clear to you?” He hissed in annoyance, maybe because of the human’s stubbornness, maybe because of the unknown sensation it sent down his spine. 

“It’s really sensitive down here”  _Tell me about it_ , Shiro thought.  

Both could feel the way the slit was flinching and loosening. But only the drakon knew something else awaited inside. 

Did Human had a death wish or suicide instinct? _Well, he came to my cave and pissed me off, so yeah, maybe._  

“Keep going and you may regret it” He said, knowing by now that he would take it as a challenge rather than as a warning. That human was just... unique: he’d tried to pass by his side calmly instead of running, threw his knife instead of stabbing him, and now he was playing in dangerous territory. One that no human had ever dared to look at, or maybe lived enough to step in. 

Any way, it seemed this human was worth having around a little more than expected. 

“What should I call you Little One?” There was silence, and Shiro was about to repeat his question when... 

“Keith. . . My name is Keith”  

“Keith...” He tasted the name in his tongue, just as Keith inserted two fingers in the slit. The unknown sensation taking him by surprise one more. But this time there was something more

Tickles?  

No. _Pleasure._  

 _What is this? What are you, Keith?_ _What are you doing to me?_  

“It’s wet in here” he said, taking his fingers out, dripping a translucid bodily fluid that reflected the crystals' light. Keith was about to bring his hand closer to his face, but a hand stopped from doing so. 

“Hey, finish what you started” Shiro demanded, before bringing him back. “Keep going” the drakon panted as the human sccisored and stretched his fingers, driven by curiosity and pleasure. 

And just like that, Keith voluntarily pushed all the way to the wrist, rotating his hand while   expanding and curling his fingers as the drakon’s bodily fluids damped him. 

“Damn it Keith, I can feel your hand moving” He grunted, tail and wings twitching from pleasure. His breathing had become erratic, and something hardened inside of him, very close to the human’s fingertips. He knew it wouldn’t be long until he reached for it. 

“What’s yours?” Heated and lost as he was, Shiro he tried to follow Keith’s thoughts train. 

“What’s my what?” 

“Do you have a name?” Oh, that was it... 

“Just call me Shiro, and move your hand a bit further” 

Keith did as requested, and soon enough his fingers wrapped around something hot, throbbing, and thick. 

“There’s something inside” The human said, carefully squeezing the meat. Shiro wheezed as Keith’s hand got pushed back by an unknown force, revealing two heavy, throbbing cocks with bulging veins, one of them held by Keith’s hand as it leaked precum on his arm. 

“Look what you’ve done, little one” The drakon managed to say in raged breaths 

“Shiro, is this normal?”  Keith looked truly amazed after what just had happened, but still kept the penis in place 

“No. It isn’t normal” Shiro hissed, slowly barricading Keith with his thickest coils as a turmoil of sensations and thoughts surged in his mind “But you have no idea what it makes me want to do to you” He grinned, feeling his cheeks getting hotter, just as the rest of his body.  

Shiro grabbed Keith and raised him a lot more, to the eye level, and pushed his tongue into his mouth once more, using this time his wings to hold him in place by pressing onto the shoulder blades as the hands removed the remaining garments of the human’s body, squeezing here and there and every time muscle was noticed, moaning from the depths of his throat as the human got more and more docile, both cocks twitching with every passing second. He passed his tongue numerous times over the human’s palate, just as he switched to his hands by grabbing his waist and lined up Keith’s ass with a dick, taking his time as he pulled him down, savoring Keith with both tongue and hands.  

The desire coiling from the bottom of his stomach was growing, it numbed his senses, separating him from reality. To the point he almost didn’t notice when Keith tried to desperately push him for the lack of oxygen, or when the soft caresses on his back turned into nails digging in as the small body he held with both hands was getting slowly penetrated by something many times the girth it could possibly bear, not even when the glassy eyed being broke the kiss as his mouth opened wide and pleaded for him to stop. In fact, all he did in response was to sink his fangs in the other’s lips for a split second, letting the venom effects took care of him once more. 

All Shiro could feel right now was pleasure, which only grew bigger as he moved against Keith’s butthole completely ignoring his shrieks, every movement blessing him with electrical waves that ran all the way from the horns to the tail, making his body squirm from the sensation. He had to nest them both with his coils to keep them steady. That, if “steady” was a proper term to describe the wild rutting the human was taking. Good thing the drakon had only injected a drop, else he wouldn’t be enjoying the small whimpers that fell from Keith’s lips every now and then, which he could just listen to for hours.  

It just felt so good. Keith’s warmth squeezing that sensitive part of his body as it got harder inside of him, Shiro didn’t have to look behind Keith’s back to know his other cock was already leaking. The need to release got present, and something in the most instinctive part of his brain told him to keep moving, even to speed up if possible. 

And that was exactly what he did. Keith shrieked as Shiro laid on his back, still thrusting and using his hands to keep him in place as he adopted a much more feral rhythm.  

Seemed like whatever was happening it had similar effects on both: Keith had somehow managed to sit, impaled as he was, to follow his rhythm, drops of sweat and drool falling from him, tears were still visible on his eyes, but the way his hips practically bounced and his keen moans, along with his now red and stiffened cock curved upwards, made it look like he was enjoying this as much as him.  

Guided by instincts rather than the usual cold-minded strategies of his, Shiro pulled Keith down with a hand on his back and collided their lips together once more, making sure his tongue stayed around Keith’s, then with the other hand, still on the waist, slammed him against the drakon’s lap once more, Shiro repeated the process again, and again, and  _again._  

Getting his ass used was something, but having his mouth stuffed by a flickering tongue at the same time he received stimulation via friction in one of the most sensitive part of his body against rock-hard abs  _while_ another cock just as equally big as the one inside rutted against him was too much for Keith. He would come at any second now, he wanted to say something to the beast beneath him, but breathing was already difficult enough with a tongue nearly as wide as his esophagus continuously making its way in and out, let alone properly formulate words; The only thing he could do about it was to let a long, trembling moan as his eyes rolled back from the pleasure and their chests got stained in white spurts, but  _that_ was no match against the gallons of cum his insides received, thick, hot, and so much he felt it run down his thighs –and up his belly- as the thrusts continued, yes his back got showered too, and no the drakon had not stopped, but at least his movements were slowing down. He felt as his bones were jelly, and the lower half was not responding to any signal his brain sent, not like he could do anything to get free from the iron grip on his waist. He was just thankful Shiro’s claws had remained tucked away all the time, because he was totally sure it would’ve spilled blood, and possibly guts. 

“Haa.....” The creature let out a long exhalation as his body relaxed and stopped moving “Hehe” A chuckle, as well as an obscene wet sound were perceived as something got pulled out of him. “Who would’ve imagined such a small creature could bring such a great pleasure” Keith distinguished his words, but couldn’t understand much. Shiro patted his back a few times as he got them comfortable between his coils nest and his wings. “It is not over yet, Little One. I’ll keep you sated until the time comes” Shiro whispered before biting his neck. 

Had Keith been lucid back then, he would’ve understood what the drakon actually meant. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shiro seems to think of Keith as something besides a full-month snack, how will things go from now on?  
> Thanks for reading, leave comments and let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading, tell me what you think  
> Smut coming next chapter!


End file.
